the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Doug Harris
Douglas "Doug" Harris 'is a British international student at Evergreen Institute. He is known for being a huge admirer of Richard Dawkins and Charles Darwin, as well as being very hostile to anything religion or theology related. Biography ''TBA Personal details Personality TBA Physical Appearance Douglas is a tall man with short, brown hair and deep blue eyes. He stands at 5'11" and is built like a "bulked up greyhound." Habits and beliefs Doug is an atheist, though he has demonstrated through his actions and harsh words regarding the various religions as "anti-theist". He is also considered by many to be the next generation's Richard Dawkins; he has been known to publish articles criticizing the various religions, particularly Christianity because of its exclusive theology. He is also very pro-choice in regards to abortion, which is also connected to his militant stance against religion. One of his biggest arguments in favor of pro-choice is appealing to the existence of free will. He often challenges Christians with the objection that if such people are so adamant that abortion is murder, then God (by definition) shouldn't be pro-life, since He gave humans free will (which, in Doug's mind, makes God pro-choice) and that any attempt to argue otherwise results in hypocritical reasoning. Despite his militant stance against the various religions, he does respect those who adhere to faith. At one point, he even admits that there is something about religious people that fascinates him, even though he finds reasons and arguments in favor of their beliefs absurd. That being said, he gets annoyed when people try to preach to him, which he views as "harassment disguised as prosletyzing." Skills and abilities Skills *'''Skilled debater: Doug is very good at carefully analyzing arguments put forward by people during formal debates and pick out perceived flaws in the opposition's reasoning that make their arguments rather easy to refute. *'Skilled orator': Doug has a lot of experience in the realm of public speaking, which enables him to come up with the most passionate and persuasive arguments when it comes to speeches that persuade people to act on something. *'Knife Fighter': Doug's ex-military father trained him in the art of various knife fighting techniques throughout his teen years, and by his early twenties, Doug had become a proficient knife fighter. He bases his techniques on the fighting arts of Kali/Eskrima and Silat when using a knife. Abilities *'Master martial artist': In his youth, Doug trained in various Asian, European, and North American martial arts, including Krav Maga, Pencak Silat, Jailhouse Rock, Keysi Fighting Method, and Judo. Equipment Weapons *'Boot Knife': Doug keeps a small knife hidden in his shoes for use in the event where he is a victim of a mugging on the streets. *'SARK': This knife was used on various different occasions to rescue people trapped in vehicles. *'Throwing knives': Doug keeps a set of throwing knives to use in certain close combat situations. *'Ballpoint pen knife': This knife disguised as a ballpoint pen was used by Doug on various different occasions. He does not dare smuggle the weapon into Evergreen Institute, which forbids bladed weapons. *'TASER': During his time in America as an international student, Doug possessed a taser to use during nonlethal takedowns. *'Bear spray': Doug uses Bear Spray to protect himself against bears during hiking trips. *'Pepper spray': Since Evergreen Institute forbids tasers and bladed weapons, Doug carries pepper spray on himself as he commutes to Evergreen Institute. *'Pepper Gun 2.0': Once during the Spring Semester of his time as an Evergreen Student, Doug carried Pepper Gun 2.0, a pepper spray device disguised as a semiautomatic handgun. *'Pepper Cannon of Doom': This is a pepper-spray projectile created by Doug using a converted Paintball gun. *'Paintball gun': One time, Doug used this to attack vandals that were trying to carjack somebody in the Delmar Loop. He didn't get arrested for it. *'Remington R5 RGP': This assault rifle was used during Doug's involvement in the Venezuelan Civil War. *'Barrett REC7': This was another assault rifle Doug used during the Venezuelan Civil War. *'TR-1 Ultralight CA': This was an assault rifle Doug used during numerous engagements during the Venezuelan Civil War. He used this during a shootout against Los Eternos gunmen and Division 9 agents. He also used this to defend his friends during an ambush perpetrated by corrupt Division 9 agents that tried to assassinate a high-value individual who had intelligence on Division 9's involvement in mass kidnappings of politicians, diplomats, documentary crews, or anybody who dared to expose Division 9's activities to the world. *'Desert Tech HTI': This is a powerful bull-pup sniper rifle that Doug has used to destroy vehicles from long range. He most notably used an HTI customized to fire explosive rounds during an ambush against a Division 9 convoy. *'DSR-1': Doug used this bullpup sniper rifle a few times during the Venezuelan Civil War. Trivia *He is a huge fan of British rock band Bring Me the Horizon. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Evergreen Institute Students